You're Alive
by Alice Masen Greene
Summary: Cuando Edward deja a Bella en deprecion, ella decide golpearse la cabeza para perder la memoria y olvidar a Edward y vivir feliz,pero cuando lo hace Jacob se aprobecha diciendo que el es novio de ella.Bella tiene recuerdos de Edward pero no sabe quien es.
1. Prologo

**Prologo.**

Nunca había pensado detenidamente que los recuerdos podían esfumarse de un día a otro, sabia que estarían allí siempre, que el nunca se iría, que en mis sueños podía ver su sombra acercarse a mi. Aquel agujero en mi pecho jamás se fue, seguía ahí, ni aunque Jacob me hacia sentir mejor no podía hacerme olvidar que el se fue. Sabía que la única manera de olvidarlo seria provocarme la amnesia. Jake me había dicho que eso era malo, que no debía hacer eso, preocuparía a mis padres y amigos, pero cuando la tristeza me invadía por recordarlo me traía peores dolores en el alma. La amnesia me haría olvidarlo y así podría cumplir lo que el me dijo, que fuera como si no hubiera existido.

Los recuerdos nunca habían sido tan importantes para mi cuando no pude recordar varias cosas de mi pasado, quería saber mas sobre mi, de cómo era, que era lo que me gustaba y saber si el y yo nos conocemos o solo es un espejismo del alma. Yo no podía crear tan semejante belleza en un humano, era de la persona que más recuerdos tenía, quería saber si era real o solo eran sueños que tenia. Su piel brillaba como si fueran diamantes incrustados en ella. Como sabré si el fue real, nadie me quiere decir quien es o por que tengo recuerdos de el. La única respuesta esta en mis recuerdos. Solo se que nunca debí aventarme del acantilado aquel día, por que desde que desperté mis recuerdos se esfumaron y extraño saber sobre mi pasado. Fue lo peor que he hecho en mi vida al parecer.

* * *

Hola pues aqui subiendo el prologo de mi fic, ya se que han de decir qe escribo puras desgrasias & esoo pero esque es con lo qe mas me entretengo cuando escribo haha bueno dejen comentarios.

Disclamer: Los personajes no son mios son de Stephenie Meyer :) !!

Atte:  
Megumi Masen Cullen


	2. Prefacio: Borrando Recuerdos

**Prefacio: Borrando Recuerdos.**

Me encontraba en mi recamara viendo en el lento Internet de Forks, sobre la amnesia, desde hace unos días que comencé a leer sobre ella me pareció perfecta para mi problema para olvidar a Edward. La amnesia: perdida de la memoria. Lo único que no tenia muy bien planeado era como me provocaría el golpe en la cabeza. Sabía que era lo mejor por que así olvidare todo lo que me ha hecho daño:

Victoria, que según decía Jacob, me estaba vigilando.

Jacob: que hace unas semanas se convirtió en hombre lobo y no puedo verlo mucho.

Y el que más me ha hecho sufrir, el amor de mi vida Edward Cullen.

Hace unas semanas compre unas motocicletas para intentar golpearme, lo único que conseguí fue sacarme sangre de la cabeza pero los recuerdos seguían ahí.

Deje la computadora en paz y me fui a dormir para el día siguiente ir a la escuela, me puse mi pijama y me lave los dientes, me recosté en mi cama, esperando conciliar el sueño e intentar dormir bien para no preocupar mas a Charlie. Al poco tiempo me quede dormida, una pesadilla como las de siempre llego a mi, haciéndome gritar de nuevo, me desperté ya que Charlie había entrado a mi recamara para calmarme.

-Bella, ¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto preocupado. El me paso la mano por la frente y me sonrió.

De pronto un recuerdo vino a mi mente, los de la manada de Jacob tirándose de un acantilado para echarse clavados hacia el mar. Me sonreí a mi misma sabiendo que así podría golpearme y olvidarlo todo, pero… ¿Si me ahogo? ¿Qué pasaría con Renee y Charlie? ¿Qué pasaría con mis amigos? Lo que mas me importaba es olvidarlo a el.

- Todo será mejor de ahora en adelante – le dije con una sonrisa. El salio de mi recamara y me dejo sola.

No volví a conciliar el sueño, me quede pensando en como ir sin que nadie se de cuenta, faltaría a trabajar y me iría directo al acantilado. Jacob, Charlie y Harry se irían a buscar a Victoria, era perfecto, parecía que la vida me sonreía de nuevo. El cielo comenzó a tornarse mas claro, iba a ser un día nublado como siempre. Hice mi rutina de siempre, bañarme, cambiarme y desayunar un cereal con leche antes de subirme a la pick-up e ir a la escuela. Al terminar de desayunar lave el plato y la cuchara, guarde todo en su lugar y salí de camino a la escuela. Durante el camino a la escuela, vi en agujero que había en donde debería estar el estereo que me regalo Emmett, di un suspiro ahogado y volví mi mirada a la carretera. Llegue a la escuela, Jessica y Mike estaban besándose, suspire y voltee mi mirada hacia otro lado, no quería ver cosas románticas, camine apresurada hacia mi primera clase, Biología. El asiento contiguo estaba vació como siempre, después de que se fue, me senté en mi asiento y medio preste atención a la clase. El día transcurrió lentamente como siempre, salí con una gran sonrisa ya que tendría mi oportunidad de perder la memoria.

-Eh, Bella-me llamo Mike, yo lo mire y le intente sonreír con naturalidad-Nos vemos en el trabajo.

-Quería hablarte sobre eso, creo que no podré ir-dije con tristeza fingida-Necesito hacer unas tareas de calculo y tengo que ayudar a Charlie…

-Yo te disculpare con mi madre, tu ve a hacer lo que necesites.

-Gracias Mike, nos vemos luego-le sonreí lo mas entusiasta posible, camine unos pasos hasta llegar donde Edward estacionaba el Volvo.-Si es que te recuerdo-dije en voz baja. Me dirigí a mi camioneta, me subí y arranque hacia el acantilado, comenzó a llover un poco. _Las olas se pondrán locas, eso me ayudara._ Me dije con alegría a mi misma. Al llegar a mi destino me baje de la pick-up y camine hasta el acantilado. Varias veces me tropecé con las ramas de los árboles o me golpeaba la cabeza con los árboles. Llegue al acantilado, me quite mi chamarra y tuve otra visión de Edward.

_No lo hagas._

-Es la única manera de sanar este dolor que tengo.

Mire hacia abajo, un escalofrió me inundo, no le tome importancia solo suspire y me aventé al agua. Cuando caí me sentí bien, cuando voltee una ola gigante se acerco a mi, sabiendo lo que me iba a pasar me tranquilice lo mas que pude y espere a que la ola me arrastrara hacia la roca mas grande. Pero no fue así, solo me arrastro hasta las profundidades del océano, me quede allí donde me había dejado la ola, esperando otra mas grande, de pronto una figura de mujer de cabello rojizo se acerco a mi rápidamente, _Victoria._ Me moví muy agitada hasta golpearme con la roca mas grande, lo ultimo que vi fueron unos ojos rojos frente a mi.

_Debemos irnos de Forks. Decía alguien con voz aterciopelada pero triste._

_No, yo me voy contigo. Decía una chica con voz cortada._

* * *

Segundo capitulo :) ! Dejen comentarios.. atte: Megumi Masen Cullen


	3. Capitulo 2: Un nuevo despertar

**Capitulo 2: Un nuevo Despertar.**

**POV Bella.**

Después de tener aquel sueño con ese chico de ojos dorados, tez pálida y con voz aterciopelada, sabia que debía abrir los ojos. No recordaba nada, ni siquiera mi nombre. Escuche varias voces, pero ninguna pude reconocer, eran dos de hombre y una de mujer, la mujer estaba histérica, un hombre estaba preocupado y el ultimo los estaba tratando de tranquilizar, suspire y todo se quedo en completo silencio, decidí abrir mis ojos, vi a dos personas mayores, bueno de unos treinta y muchos o unos cuarenta y pocos. Uno era hombre de cabello negro, piel pálida, con un poco de color, tenía bigote negro como su cabello y sus ojos eran color chocolate. La otra era una mujer, de cabello rojizo hasta los hombros, su cabello estaba todo enmarañado. Sus ojos eran verdes y su piel era pálida con las mejillas rosas. El último era un chico de unos diecisiete años, su tez era rojiza, su cabello era corto y de color negro, y tenia unos hermosos y brillantes ojos negros. La mujer se acerco a mi, levanto su mano y cuando me la iba a poner en la frente yo moví la cabeza, ella regreso su mano a donde estaba antes de acercarla a mi. Todo se quedo en silencio por mucho tiempo. Yo no quería ser quien lo rompiera, hasta que el chico se acerco a mí.

-¿Cómo te sientes Bella?-Dijo con una sonrisa, espere a que la tal Bella contestara la pregunta del chico, mire hacia todos lados hasta que llegue a la conclusión de que yo era Bella. _¿Ese es mi nombre?_

-¿Me hablas a mi?-Le dije viéndolo a los ojos el asintió con la cabeza un poco pensativo.- ¿Quiénes son ustedes?-les pregunte confundida.

-Yo me llamo Renee y soy tu mamá-dijo la mujer, yo intente sonreír pero la verdad no sabia si hacerlo o no.

-Yo soy Charlie soy tu papá-Asentí con la cabeza y mire al chico de los ojos negros esperando a que el me dijera quien era, el se acerco a mi e hizo lo mismo que mi madre, acerco su mano a mi frente pero yo la moví de nuevo. Mire a mis padres que se habían encogido de hombros y tenían el rostro de preocupación.

-Soy Jacob, tu novio.

Me quede pensando un poco las palabras que había dicho…mi novio, si el era mi novio, ¿Quién era el del único recuerdo que tengo? O ¿Fue un sueño? Aun pensativa el se acerco a mi y me dio un beso en la frente. Me susurro _"Te amo Bella"._

-Ah, Jacob…-dije viéndolo a los ojos, el me sonrió muy tiernamente-Dame tiempo para recordarte y seguir con nuestra relación ¿Si?-El me miro fijamente con tristeza yo intente sonreírle.-Por favor.

-De acuerdo-dijo a regañadientes y alejándose de mí, se lo agradecí de todo corazón, no podía ni recordar a mis padres y este quiere que lo recuerde de un día para otro, esta loco. Cerré los ojos un momento y el rostro de aquel muchacho de mi sueño apareció, sonreí para mis adentros. El me sonrió, una sonrisa más calida que la que _mi novio _me dedico. Sin darme cuenta me quede dormida, y el chico de ojos dorados apareció en mis sueños de nuevo.

_¿Quién eres? Le pregunte, el sol me daba en la cara, me la tape con una mano y el volteo a verme, su cara se ilumino. Pareciera que tuviera diamantes incrustados en su piel pálida. El jamás me contesto solo se acerco a mi y me tomo entre sus brazos, me quede sumida en __ellos, un gruñido muy fuerte se escucho atrás de mi. El chico de los ojos dorados se puse enfrente de mí y me aparto de un lobo café. El lobo volvió a gruñir y el chico de ojos dorados levanto la mano cuando el lobo se acerco corriendo a nosotros, me quede viendo como el lobo destrozaba al chico, sollocé sin mas que hacer, cuando el lobo se comió al chico me miro a mi y me asuste demasiado, por lo que corrí. Ese sueño se convirtió en uno en el que no puedes despertar, corres pero sientes que tus piernas no te responden._

-Bella, Bella, cariño despierta-escuche la voz de mi madre hablarme con dulzura, al fin pude abrir los ojos, estaba agitada el corazón me latía muy fuerte por el miedo. Ella me miro preocupada-¿Qué pasa Bella?

No conteste, tenía miedo que me dijera loca o algo así, no quería que nadie supiera sobre el chico de ojos dorados. Mi madre me abrazo y yo solo me quede pensando en mi sueño, ¿Será que conozco al chico de ojos dorados? Y si es así ¿Por qué no ha venido a verme? En mi sueño era tan protector y aunque solo lo veo en mis sueños algo me hace sentir un cariño especial por el. De pronto mi madre y yo no estábamos solas en el cuarto del hospital, llego Jacob. Le hizo una seña a mi madre y ella salio del cuarto, antes de irse me dio un beso en la frente y un abrazo. Nos quedamos el y yo solos en el cuarto, me sonrió y yo hice como que no lo vi, todo se quedo en silencio total. Me quede mirando fijamente un cuadro abstracto que estaba a lado derecho de mi cama, estaba puesto en la pared y estaba pintado con colores pálidos. Jacob se acerco a mí y se sentó en la cama junto a mí.

-¿Cuánto más debo esperar?-dijo desesperado yo solo hice la cabeza a otro lado para no tener que verlo de nuevo. Gruño y se llevó las manos a la cabeza, me miro furioso y yo me asuste mucho, por lo que cerré los ojos esperando ver el rostro de mis sueños, pero el no apareció.

-Entiéndeme Jacob, yo…-El acerco su rostro al mió y poso sus labios en los míos, sus labios eran calidos y me llenaron de cariño pero aun así no sentía esa chispa de amor por el, ¿Será por que no recuerdo haberlo amado? Aparte su rostro del mío algo brusco pero el debía entenderme, si tanto me ama ¿No puede esperar?-Entiende-dije con la mirada furiosa, los ojos de Jacob se encendieron de ira y comenzó a temblar, su comportamiento me espanto mucho-Jacob…tranquilízate-dije con voz cortada.

-Bella-dijo mi nombre con miedo, yo solo me quede callada. No quise decir nadamas para que no se sintiera peor. De pronto llego el doctor y checo como estaba todo.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Supongo que si recordara algo, me sentiría mejor-dije un poco enojada. El se quedo callado un poco, anoto unas cosas en su libreta y después se metió la pluma a la boca antes de añadir.

-Creo que ya puedes irte a casa-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Que bueno-Dije con alegría, ya no quería ver más estas cuatro pálidas paredes.

**POV Edward.**

Aun no me pude creer que había dejado desprotegida a Bella, la había dejado sin mi cuidado y el de mi familia _¿Y si Victoria ya la mato? No pienses eso Edward. _Sigo sintiendo aquel vacío que sentí cuando la deje, el recuerdo mas horrendo que tengo, la expresión de Bella cuando me fui. Había perdido mis ánimos y mis ganas de existir, planee ir con los Vulturi pero eso ya seria cuando ya no lo soportara más. No había ido a cazar en estos meses, no me sentía con ánimos, había perdido mis fuerzas, yo mismo pensaba que tenía las fuerzas de un humano. Mi celular rompió el silencio que había en mi recamara de Brasil, conteste de mala gana a mi hermana Rosalie.

-_Edward, Alice…_

-¿Qué pasa con Alice?-dije con voz desganada.

_-Se ha ido a Forks._

-Rosalie, claramente les dije que no regresaran a Forks, y la que siempre rompe mis reglas es ella-ahora estaba enojado.

-_Se fue por que tuvo una visión de Bella suicidándose…_

Al escuchar las palabras de Rosalie, deje caer el teléfono y partí mi cama en dos, bueno no la partí solo se le hicieron abolladuras. Me tire en el suelo y pensé en llamar a la casa de Bella, tome mi celular y marque el número de su casa.

-_Casa de la familia Swan-_Me contesto ese estupido Quileute que se hacia llamar Jacob Black.

-Esta…- Cuando iba a decir algo escuche la voz de Bella, me alegre mucho de que no le haya pasado nada, parecía enojada. _"¿Por qué contestas el teléfono de mi casa? ¿Acaso estoy pintada? Dame esa cosa, que me la des" _Se escucharon los gritos de dolor de ella.-Bella…

-_¿Quién habla?-_Pregunto ella, sonreí al escuchar su voz- _Hola, ¿Quién es?_

-Bella…-Mi voz fue casi inaudible para mi, después me colgó.-Ire ahora mismo junto a ti.

* * *

Hola, aqui dejando el capitulo 2 :) ! espero que les haya gustado, dejen comentarios los quiero bye ! atte; Megumi Masen Cullen.


	4. Capitulo 3: ¿Quien es el?

**Capitulo 3: ¿Quién es el?**

Llegue a mi casa con singular alegría, baje de la patrulla de mi padre, mi madre dijo que se encontraría con Phil en el aeropuerto de PortAngeles, me había explicado en el camino que ella y Charlie estaban separados desde hace unos años, cosa que no me agrado pero tuve que soportar la idea de que ahora tenia otro padre. También me explico que me vine a vivir con Charlie un tiempo, cosa que me gusto para no tener que vivir con mi madre y su nuevo esposo, aunque no recordaba si el tal Phil me caía bien. Jacob me había dicho que iba con el a la escuela en la Push, no recordaba exactamente que era esa cosa de la Push pero me llamo la atención una reserva. Subí las escaleras para explorar primero la parte de arriba de la casa, tome hacia la izquierda y encontré la recamara de Charlie, lo supe por que estaba llena de reconocimientos por trabajar en distintos casos, pero por mas que intente acordarme de aquel lugar no pude, después salí de ese cuarto y me dirigí al que estaba en la derecha por lo que supuse que era el mío, estaba pintado de un azul apagado, la colcha de la cama era de color morado. Tenía dibujos míos de cuando era niña, voltee hacia el armario y encontré a una chica de unos dieciséis años, de cabello corto, las puntas de este, daban a una dirección distinta, de color café oscuro. Su piel era pálida y con ojeras ligeramente marcadas de un negro claro, sus ojos eran bellos y de color dorado. Me asuste e intente gritar pero rápidamente ella me tapo la boca. Cuando sentí su piel fría tomar mis labios, sentí que la conocía de algún lado y le tenia confianza por lo que deje de intentar safarme de sus brazos y hablar con ella de algo. Le hice la típica pregunta a cada uno que me saludaba.

-¿Quién eres?-le pregunte a la chica, me miro extrañada, sus ojos dorados se posaron en los míos y yo también dude un segundo.

-Soy Alice ¿Qué fue lo que te paso?-pregunto ella cuidadosamente, me puso su mano en un hombro y me encamino hasta la cama, las dos nos sentamos y espero a que le contestara su pregunta, me pase un mechón de mi cabello por la oreja antes de decirle, antes de que pudiera decir ella hablo-Solo vi que te aventabas de un acantilado, pero… te veo viva y no lo creo ¿Cómo fue que tu sobreviviste?

-Pues…ha…mi novio me salvo-dije novio como si estuviera dudando de algo y la verdad si dudaba que yo fuera novia de ese incomprensivo.

-Edward ¿estuvo aquí?-pregunto ella, yo me quede petrificada, no sabia quien era ese Edward, aunque el nombre me gusto.

-¿Quién?-pregunte confundida, ella cerro la boca y no dijo nada mas.-Bueno, ha Jacob fue el que me salvo, el doctor dice que tuve un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y pues…perdí la memoria.

-Bella, lo siento mucho-dijo ella con tristeza, me abrazo y me quede en sus brazos. Eran tan fríos que me dio un pequeño escalofrió-Te prometo ayudarte en cualquier cosa que quieras recordar.

-Gracias…-Ella desapareció rápidamente y Charlie abrió la puerta de mi cuarto, me sonrió y yo hice lo mismo.

-¿Todo bien?

-De maravilla-le conteste con una sonrisa entusiasta, el salio de mi recamara y Alice nunca regreso. Me recosté en mi cama y vi hacia el techo, cerré los ojos, y un recuerdo vino a mí.

_Un lugar hermoso, un prado el mas lindo que puede haber en el mundo, parecía un sueño. Yo y el chico de ojos dorados hablábamos de Alice._

_Pero tú dijiste que eras el único que podía leer los pensamientos de la gente._

_Eso es verdad. Alice sabe otras cosas, las ve…Ve las cosas que podrían suceder, hechos venideros, pero todo es muy subjetivo. El futuro no esta grabado en piedra. Las cosas cambian._

_¿Edward estuvo aquí? La pregunta de Alice corrió por mi mente._

-¡Edward!-grite, Jacob estaba en mi cama. Me hice bolita en ella y Jacob paso su brazo por mi cintura, rápidamente me safe de el, lo fulmine con la mirada y baje hasta la cocina a ver que hacia de comer, me estaba muriendo de hambre. Escuche las pisadas de Jacob atrás de mi, bufe y al bajar me encontré con Alice. Un impulso extraño me llevo a abrasarla con fuerza-No te vallas Alice.

-No me ire Bella-dijo ella con voz comprensiva, comencé a llorar y ella me paso la palma de la mano por mi cabello enmarañado. En eso se escucho el teléfono de mi casa, Jacob corrió a contestarlo, cosa que me hizo enojar y corrí hasta el.

-Yo contesto Jacob-le dije de mala gana.

-De seguro no sabes quien es, déjame contestar yo.-Tomo el teléfono-Casa de la familia Swan-dijo el muy propio, como si esa fuera su casa me enoje mucho.

-¿Por qué contestas el teléfono de mi casa? ¿Acaso estoy pintada? Dame esa cosa, que me la des.-Le di una cachetada, pero mi mano comenzó a sangrar mucho y grite de dolor, pero aun así tome el teléfono con la mano ensangrentada-¿Quién habla?-espere a que me contestara alguien pero solo se escuchaban zumbidos-Hola ¿Quién es?-Me desespere de que nadie contestara y colgué el teléfono. Alice tenía la nariz tapada, me acerque a ella pero se alejaba de mí.

-Lo siento Bella, debo irme-dijo ella aun con la nariz tapada-Olvide mi inhalador en casa, nos vemos luego-Salio disparada de mi casa y me quede sola con Jacob de nuevo, que alegría –nótese el sarcasmo-. El solo me sirvió para arreglarme la mano que estaba herida por darle la cachetada _¿Tan dura estaba su piel? Que extraño._

Di muchas vueltas por mi casa para volver a memorizar donde se encontraban las cosas e intentar recordar los sucesos que pasaron cuando nos tomamos aquellas fotografías. En mi recamara busque fotografías mías con Jacob, ya que era mi novio el y yo debimos tomarnos muchas fotos o ¿No? Pero no encontré nada, solo fotografías mías con Charlie y Renee, fotografías escolares y de ese tipo, hasta una mía de cuando tenia unos cinco años en un lago con un pez enorme para mi estatura. Jacob nunca me dejo en paz, me desespere mucho de que me estuviera siguiendo, ¿Era mi perro o que?

-Oye, ¿podías dejarme sola?-le pregunte ya enfadada de verlo junto a mi. El me miro enojado y después se bajo a la sala, se lo agradecí y me tire de nuevo en mi cama, esperando a ver que llegara Alice. Ella nunca regreso, mire mi mano con vendas ensangrentadas y después algo subió por la ventana. Era Alice, me alegre de verla aunque se me hacia extraño que en vez de entrar por la puerta entraba por la ventana, ella me sonrió y yo se la devolví lo mas entusiasta posible, aunque no la recordara ella me inspiraba confianza, hasta mas que mi novio. Se había cambiado de ropa, ahora traía un pantalón negro entubado, unos zapatos grises de piso y un abrigo de color amarillo mostaza.

-Gracias por desacerté del can-dijo con una sonrisa y guiñándome un ojo, no entendí nada de lo que dijo. _¿Can? ¿Qué can? _No le pregunte nada, no quería arruinar su humor divertido, me reí junto con ella.- ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Mejor-dije encogiéndome de hombros-¿Y tú? ¿Ya fuiste por tu inhalador?

-Claro que si Bella.-dijo con una tierna sonrisa, exhibió sus relucientes dientes blancos como la cal y tan brillantes como el sol.-Bella, debo irme-bajo la mirada y después volvió a mirarme fijamente con una sonrisa.-Háblame a este teléfono si necesitas algo, yo estaré siempre para ti. Recuérdalo, nos vemos luego, te quiero mucho-Me dio un papelito y un abrazo antes de salir de nuevo por la ventana.

Me aliste para dormir, ya era de noche y había tenido muchas cosas que memorizar y ya estaba harta. Me puse mi ropa de dormir, me lave los dientes y no pensé en bajar, no quería encontrarme con Jacob. Destendi mi cama, me recosté, apague la luz, y me tape con las cobijas. Espere a tener otro sueño o recuerdo con el chico de ojos dorados, pero el nunca apareció. Escuche un ruido procedente del vidrio de la ventana, solo alcance a distinguir la silueta de un muchacho. Lo mire fijamente, me frote los ojos esperando a ver mas claro y poder distinguir lo que veía, si era un muchacho o era solo mi imaginación. Llegue a la conclusión de que debía prender la lámpara de nuevo, la prendí y al voltear no había nada, me di un golpe en la cabeza con la palma de la mano y volví a apagar la luz para intentar dormir de nuevo.

* * *

Capitulo 3 :D !! Dejen comentarios los quiero byye !!

DI NO AL PLAGIO ! EL PLAGIO ES DE GAYS ok no.. !

Atte:  
Megumi Masen Cullen.


End file.
